Birthday Party Fiasco
by CBIzumi
Summary: Another fanfic not related to my other series ^^; *hears people groan* Anyway, its Izzy's Sweet 16 b-day party! Please read all 3 chapters and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Izzy: You're lazy!  
  
CBIzumi: I am not!  
  
Izzy: Then why haven't you typed it up yet?  
  
CBIzumi: I lost it and you know it!  
  
Izzy: *anime vein*  
  
CBIzumi: *sighs* Anyway, this fic is to hold you readers over until I type up Red Rain Part 3. I gotta admit, I got the idea from a fanfic I read last night (Izzy's PARTAY) so if you feel I---  
  
Izzy: Infringed on your copyright  
  
CBIzumi: Thank you Izzy  
  
Izzy: No prob  
  
CBIzumi: The I'll take it down. Oh yeah, this is TOTALLY seperate from my other series (starting with "Pink Really Does Represent Love").  
  
Izzy: *interrupts again* Yeah, ANOTHER Mishirou series!  
  
CBIzumi: *sweatdrop* Anyway, PLEASE read and review! There's two more parts to this!  
  
  
Birthday Party Fiasco - Bottle Fun  
  
"I'm almost there" Mimi muttered. She was on her way to Izzy's apartment for his birthday party. "Oh man, what if he doesn't like what I got him?" she thought, clutching the gift in her hands. "Sweet 16 and I get him this!" she cried out in disgust, acting like she was about to throw it. "Get a grip Mimi...he'll like it. I know it". Mimi sighed, and continued walking. "This is Izzy I'm talking about. Of course he'll like it! I hope..." she said, biting her lower lip.  
  
Minutes later she was standing outside of Izzy's apartment, and had just rung the bell. Momentarily the door opened, and Mimi found herself staring at Izzy himself. "Hi Izzy!" she seemed to choke out after a moment. Izzy smiled.  
  
"Come on in Mimi!" Izzy said happily, stepping aside. Mimi walked in, and past Izzy, making a mental note in her mind of how much taller he was.   
  
"He's as tall as I am now..." Mimi thought.   
  
"It's about time you got here!" Tai said. Mimi looked up, and saw the rest of the DigiDestined group, new and old, sitting in the main part of the apartment.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, traffic was murder" Mimi said, quickly making up and excuse. She hoped the others bought it, knowing very well she walked there.  
  
"Yeah, I hate traffic!" Davis replied. Mimi breathed a sigh of relief, and put her present with the others on a table. She sat down within the circle of friends, and Izzy sat down nearby.  
  
"How was the flight?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah, when did you get here anyway?" Matt inquired.  
  
"Yesterday. Anyway, the flight was fine, just boring as ever..." Mimi sighed.  
  
"I feel honored you came all the way from America just for my birthday!" Izzy joked. Mimi slightly blushed.  
  
"T-that wasn't the only reason. I missed you guys" Mimi replied.  
  
"Aww" Kari said smiling.  
  
"I'm bored! When are we going to do something?" Cody said.  
  
"I have an idea!" Tai exclaimed, pointing up towards the ceiling. He leaned over to Izzy, and whispered something in his ear. When Tai sat back in his place, Izzy was smiling, but blushing a bit. He nodded, and Tai grinned in a "evilish" manner.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked, confused.  
  
"Spin the Bottle!" Tai said, bursting out with excitement.  
  
"Great idea!" Sora said. Mimi looked at Izzy, Davis looked at Kari, Kari made a disgusted face, then turned to TK and smiled. Davis looked dejected.  
  
"I'll get the bottle" Izzy said with a smile, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Moments later, he returned with an empty glass bottle.  
  
"The rules are you can only kiss someone of the opposite gender. And nothing too gross either" Joe said. The rest nodded.  
  
"Whoever the bottle points to goes first, ok?" Izzy asked. Everyone nodded again. Izzy leaned forward a little, and spun the bottle. It slowed down, and evenutally stopped on Cody.  
  
"You're up Cody!" Sora said. Cody placed his hand on the bottle, and spun it around. It slowed down, and pointed at Kari.   
  
"Oh great..." Davis muttered. Cody crawled over to Kari, and gave her a slight peck on the cheek.  
  
"Your turn kid" Matt said. Kari nodded, and spun the bottle. It eventually wound up pointing to Tai, which caused a round of giggles to start up from the group.   
  
"Kiss big brother!" TK giggled. Kari gave Tai a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Awww..." Yolei said in mock adoration. Everyone giggled again as Tai spun the bottle. It wound up pointing to Sora, and Tai was barely able to stop himself from smiling. He leaned over to Sora, and kissed her.  
  
"Ooooh! Tai has a crush!" Davis laughed, pointing at Tai's blush. Tai glared at him.   
  
"I DO NOT!!!!!" Tai yelled, raising his fists slightly.  
  
"Easy, easy! I don't want the carpet stained with blood!" Izzy exclaimed. Everyone giggled again.  
  
"Your turn Sora" Cody said. Sora leaned forward some, and spun the bottle. Within moments, it pointed in Matt's direction. Sora kissed him quickly, and Matt spun the bottle. It pointed to Yolei, and Matt kissed her just as quick as Sora had kissed him.  
  
"I think that's a World Record! Three kisses in three seconds!" Tai laughed as Yolei spun the bottle. He stopped laughing when he saw it was pointing to him.  
  
"Go Tai! Second kiss in one night!" Davis exclaimed as Yolei pecked Tai on the cheek. Tai glared daggers at Davis before spinning the bottle. It landed on Mimi, and Tai kissed her shortly on the cheek.  
  
"My turn..." Mimi thought. She glanced at Izzy before spinning the bottle. She watched it rotate, and it seemed to go in slow motion before eventually stopping. Everyone's eyes followed the mouth of the bottle, and Mimi was the first to notice who it was pointing at.  
  
Izzy.  
  
"Alright! Mr. Bigshot 16 year old gets a kiss now!" TK said happily, laughing as he said it. Mimi leaned over, and kissed Izzy. For the brief moment it lasted, it was bliss for her. When she sat back in her space, she saw Izzy was blushing. He looked at the floor, and fiddled with his shirt sleeve. Before anyone could say anything, he suggested something.  
  
"Why don't we go ahead and eat, and play a different game after that!" Izzy said, slightly uneasy.  
  
"Alright! It's about time! I'm starving!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"You're ALWAYS starving!" Sora replied. Everyone laughed as they all stood up. Mimi watched Izzy walk ahead of the others, and sighed.  
  
"He must have been really shaken up by that. I bet he doesn't like me..." Mimi thought before following the others. Izzy shot a quick glance at Mimi, and smiled secretly to himself. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Birthday Party Fiasco - Twist and Shout  
  
"This is the best cake I've ever tasted!" Tai complimented between mouthfuls.  
  
"Tai, that's your third piece!" Sora exclaimed, appalled.  
  
"What's your point?" Tai replied, swallowing.   
  
"Even I don't eat that much…" Davis muttered.  
  
"That can be a good thing…" Kari said. Davis' eyes lit up.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Oh boy…"  
  
"What should we do next?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Karaoke!" Mimi suggested.  
  
"Twister!" TK replied at the same time.  
  
"We seem to have a conflict of interests" Izzy stated. He closed his eyes in thought. Moments later he reopened them. "I have an idea!"  
  
"What is it Izzy?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could combine the two!"  
  
"Great idea!" Mimi replied. Izzy looked at her and smiled.  
  
"How could we do that?" Matt asked.  
  
"This is what I was thinking. See, the one's who are out could sing while the others play!" Izzy explained. "And the winner gets to sing the song of his or her choice!" he added.  
  
"Sounds great!" Cody said. Tai's flopped over, and his head banged on the table.  
  
"I don't think he wants to play" Sora giggled.  
  
"What do you have in the way of music?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, I myself have a few CD's, plus a friend of mine left a couple of her CD's here, so that's an even bigger selection" Izzy replied. The group nodded, and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Tai passed out on the table. Izzy and Matt retrieved a small karaoke system, a stack of CD's, and Twister from Izzy's bedroom. Joe and TK scooted a couple chairs out of the way, Izzy and Mimi spread out the game, while Sora readied the system.  
  
"I'll call out the positions" Joe said.  
  
"OK" Izzy said. The remaining group stood around the mat, waiting for the first command.  
  
"Right hand on blue" Joe said. Everyone kneeled down and found a blue space. "Left foot on yellow"  
  
About 15 minutes later, it was down to Izzy, Mimi, and Sora, and Davis had just finished singing "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down. "Left foot on green" Joe instructed. Sora stretched to reach it, but failed and fell down.  
  
"It's down to Izzy and Mimi!" TK said happily. Sora giggled at the soft snoring sound coming from Tai as she searched through the CD's.   
  
"Left hand on red" Joe said. As Izzy reached for the nearest red circle, his hand brushed across Mimi's. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and saw she was slightly blushing. Mimi noticed that Izzy was slightly blushing. At that moment, Sora began singing "The One" by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
"You have that CD?" Mimi whispered.  
  
"Right foot on blue"  
  
"It's one my friend left" Izzy whispered back.  
  
"Oh" As Izzy moved into position, he fell over, nearly bringing Mimi down on top of him.  
  
"Congratulations Mimi!" TK said happily.  
  
"Thanks TK" Mimi said, standing up straight. She looked at Izzy, who was still sitting on the floor. "Need a hand?" she asked, extending her hand to Izzy. He took it, and she pulled him up. They held hands for a moment or so afterwards, before Izzy let go, blushing.  
  
"OK Mimi, pick a song" Sora said.  
  
'This is my chance to show Izzy how I feel' Mimi thought. She looked through the CD's, until she found the first Backstreet Boys album. 'His friend has good taste…' she thought, before taking out the CD and putting it in the machine. She glanced at Izzy, smiling to herself, before putting it on Track 3. As the music began, Mimi took in a small breath. 'Here goes…'  
  
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love  
  
Throughout the rest of the song, Mimi kept glancing at Izzy. When it was over, both of them were blushing, but the others didn't seem to notice.  
  
"That was good Mimi!" Kari said, smiling.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice!" Yolei complimented.  
  
"Thanks" Mimi replied.  
  
"What's next?" Davis asked.  
  
"I say we wake up that thing" Sora said, pointing to Tai, "then open presents, and play another game!" Everyone nodded, and Sora walked over to the still snoring Tai. Izzy stayed behind, and began picking up the game. Mimi stopped walking and turned towards him.  
  
"Need any help?" she asked. Izzy looked up at her from the floor and nodded. Mimi unplugged the machine and began wrapping the cord around it.  
  
"Mimi…" Izzy said. Mimi hesitated before looking at him.  
  
"What is it Izzy?" she asked.  
  
"N-nothing, nevermind"  
  
"Oh…ok…" Izzy sighed as he put the lid on the game.  
  
'Why can't I tell her?' he wondered to himself, standing up and walking into his room. He put the game away, and turned around to see Mimi walk in his room and set the karaoke machine, and the CD's, down near Izzy's door. 'I hope this is right…'   
  
"Come on Izzy" Mimi said quietly. Izzy nodded, and walked out of the room. As he passed Mimi, he gave her a short kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for your help" he said quietly, before walking out and into the kitchen. Mimi watched him, slightly stunned. She slowly brought her hand up to her cheek, and touched the place Izzy had kissed her, smiling.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Izzy: It took you long enough!  
  
CBIzumi: Well, excuuuuuuse me if I got wrapped up in high school!  
  
Izzy: Whatever, just get to typing!  
  
CBIzumi: If you'd quit butting in I will! *sigh* Normal copyright: Once again I got this idea from "Izzy's PARTAY" and the fact that when I began, it was a little bit before my own Sweet 16. Any characters mentioned from here on in are copyright Bandai, Toei Animation, and Fox Kids. If you do decide to review, please no flames.  
  
Izzy: Well, that was boring…  
  
CBIzumi: I'd like to see you do better!  
  
Izzy: Fine! I'll do the copyright for the next one!  
  
CBIzumi: FINE! *to self* He fell for it hook, line, and sinker… This will save me time *smiles innocently*  
  
Izzy: What's that grin for?  
  
CBIzumi: *acting innocent* Oh nothing! *walks away*  
  
Izzy: o.O;  
  
Birthday Party Fiasco - Truth, Dare, or Die of Embarrassment?  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday---"  
  
"Sweet-" Mimi snuck in unnoticed.  
  
"---Izzy, Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
"Thanks guys" Izzy said happily.  
  
"Who's present is first?" Sora asked.  
  
"Here Izzy" Tai said, handing him a small box wrapped in blue paper. Izzy opened it, and took out a soccer ball keychain.  
  
"Thanks Tai" Izzy said. Sora handed Izzy an oblong present.  
  
"I'm afraid it won't last long" she said apologetically. Izzy opened the box, and took out 5 daisies bound together with a purple ribbon. "They're from my mom's flower shop"  
  
"They're pretty Sora" Izzy replied.  
  
A few minutes later Izzy had opened almost all of the gifts. There was a shirt from Joe, a spiral notebook from TK, money from Kari, a gift certificate to the computer store from Matt, and picture frames from Davis, Yolei, and Cody, which they had bought together. Only Mimi's present was left. "Here Izzy" Mimi said quietly. Izzy took the present from her hand and opened it.  
  
"Its nice" he said quietly. In his hand he held a diary, with a faint blue cover and a picture of Pegasus flying across the surface. He looked at Mimi and smiled.  
  
"What should we do now?" TK asked.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Tai suggested.  
  
"I love that game!" Davis exclaimed happily. Everyone nodded, and within moments the group was sitting on the floor in a circle.  
  
"I'll go first" Matt said, looking around. "Tai, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Do you like Sora?" Matt asked, smiling deviously. Tai gulped.  
  
"Ye--I mean no!" Tai denied. Everyone giggled, and Sora began blushing a faint pink. "Um, Yolei, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh…dare"  
  
"I dare you to stand on your head as long as you can"  
  
"Ok.." Yolei scooted back some, and stood on her head. She fell over soon, and everyone began giggling.  
  
"I'm dizzy now…" Yolei remarked. She shook her head, and looked at Kari. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" Kari replied. When she saw Yolei look at Davis, she immediately regretted her decision.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Davis!" Yolei said with a laugh. Kari grumbled, but reluctantly, and briefly, gave Davis a very short kiss on the cheek. Davis looked elated.  
  
"Blech..Izzy, truth or dare?" Kari asked, wiping her mouth.  
  
"Dare.." Izzy said, sounding almost reluctant.  
  
"No thanks to Yolei, I'm sorta in a romantic mood. Izzy, I dare you to kiss…" Kari said, pausing to look around. "I dare you to kiss Mimi!" Izzy's eyes got bigger and Mimi's face paled slightly.  
  
"Go on Izzy, you're not scared are you?" Tai asked.  
  
"No" Izzy replied. He turned to Mimi and looked in her eyes, before leaning towards her and kissing her on the lips. After a second or two, Izzy sat back in his spot, blushing a dark pink. Mimi was blushing as well.  
  
"That was sweet!" Davis cheered.  
  
"It's your turn Izzy" Joe said. Izzy nodded, but he was looking down the whole time.  
  
"Mimi…truth or dare?" Izzy asked quietly. He closed his eyes, hoping to hear…  
  
"Truth" Izzy smiled, although no one noticed because he was still facing down.  
  
"Do you like anyone?" Izzy inquired, looking at her. Mimi stared at the boy beside her, her secret crush, and nodded slowly. Unnoticed by anyone else, Mimi gently moved her hand towards Izzy's on the floor, and gently touched her fingertips to his. Izzy smiled, getting the message. The apartment door opening startled everyone.  
  
"Tai, Kari, it's time to come home" Mr. Kamiya said. Tai and Kari stood up.  
  
"We had a great time" Tai said, running out.  
  
"Goodbye, my sweet" Davis said, looking at Kari admiringly. She sighed, whacked Davis with a pillow, and walked out. A few minutes later, Joe's parents came, followed by Matt and TK's. Next Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Sora all left with their parents. Soon Mimi was the only guest left.  
  
"Mimi, your mom just called. She said she'd be a couple minutes late" Mrs. Izumi said, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Ok" Mimi replied. She looked at Izzy and smiled. "I had a really great time" she said, touching Izzy's hand.  
  
"So did I" Izzy replied, gently taking her hand into his. They looked at each other and smiled. After a moment or so, Izzy looked as if he had remembered something, and looked down.  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You're going back to America soon" Izzy answered. Mimi smiled.  
  
"I left the best surprise for last" Mimi replied. Izzy looked at her in confusion. "My parents have decided to move back here!" she informed happily.  
  
"That means we can be together…" Izzy said.   
  
"…forever" Mimi added. They kissed each other for a moment or two, then walked over to the table hand in hand to move the presents to Izzy's room. A door opened, and Izzy and Mimi looked through the hallway and saw Mimi's mom standing in the doorway.  
  
"Bye Mimi" Izzy said, stepping back into his room. He hugged her tightly, then kissed her for what seemed like eternity to him.  
  
"When I leave, I want you to look in the diary" Mimi said quietly before returning Izzy's show of affection. She walked out, as Izzy watched her leave. When the front door shut, Izzy closed the door to his room and looked at the diary lying on the bed. He picked it up, and reached in his pocket for the key. He put the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the cover. He looked on the inside cover, and smiled.  
  
"This is what she meant" he whispered. Inside the front cover was a picture of Mimi, with one arm around Izzy, giving a peace sign with the other hand. Above the picture were the words 'Izzy and Mimi 4ever' written in purple gel pen, and a heart written in pink gel pin was drawn around the picture. "Thank you Mimi…truer words have never been written…"  



End file.
